Remembering You, My True Love
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Camellia Rosecrest, a Plant mage from the famous Sabertooth Guild was never interested in going to any formal events. She decides to go the Annual Wizards' Masquerade Ball because of Minerva's advice a month. The problem she has is that if she was going to meet up with her true love. What would happen after they have their encounter? Read and find out. RufusXOC. Rated T.


**This is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic ever. I decided to started of with a Rufus (He's my favorite character from Fairy Tail) and my first Fairy Tail OC, Camellia Rosecrest. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. The only thing I own are the Camellia Rosecrest and Marigold Rosecrest.**

* * *

**(Flashback- A Month Ago *Told in Camellia's Point of View*)**

_"Camellia, I need to ask you something important," said a voice. _

_ I turned my head over just to see a particular black haired older woman. She was staring at me with her black colored eyes. A small fake smile appeared from my face because it annoyed me that she was in my presence. Even though she is the Guild Master Jiemma's daughter, I never liked whenever she is around me. _

_I asked, "What do want to ask me Minerva?"_

_The black haired older woman asked me, "Are you going to the Annual Wizards' Masquerade Ball Camellia."_

_"Well, I have not made any plans to attend the ball at all," I responded._

_ Minerva was shocked to here that I had not made plans to attend the Masquerade Ball. I never attended the ball because I thought it was a waste of time to be partying around. Plus was often gone since I had missions to go on and I never attended the ball._

_Minerva stated, "You should go this time Camellia because you need have fun once in a while."_

_"But…" I stammered._

_The ebony haired wizard commanded, "Not buts about it because you are going and that is that Camellia."_

_I sighed in defeat because I was actually forced to go the Masquerade Ball this year. Maybe I needed a break because I have gone on nonstop missions for the last two months._

_I stated, "Fine then we are going to the Masquerade together as guild mates."_

_Minerva laughed in face after I just said that. I knew she was going to make such mockery against me. One thing for sure is that I wished that I could've punched the purple haired woman's face. Luckily I didn't because the last thing I wanted was for her to beat the living crap out me. I left the area and Minerva smiled only after I left because I knew she couldn't stand me. Even though we were in the same guild, I despised Minerva, but I never showed it in public. At least I was going the ball on my own, which was good enough for me._

**(End of Flashback)**

Today was the day of the Annual Wizards' Masquerade Ball and one particular lavender haired Sabertooth guild member was getting ready for the event. Camellia Rosecrest is one of the few female members of the Sabertooth guild who can handle a good fight. She was one of the few members that was given permission by Master Jiemma to attend such a formal event.

Camellia approaches her closet and takes out a vermilion strapless ballroom gown on. The bodice of the dress has a white diamond like embellishments on it and it has a sweetheart shaped neckline. The skirt of the dress was floor length and there was a layer of white ruffles in the center of the skirt. There was also an orange sash around the waist of the dress. The dress was beautiful of course and the color sounds suitable for tonight's event.

Camellia chose this dress in particular because it was the only one that matches the mask that she was going to wear for tonight. The mask she was going to wear was a vermilion colored mask with white lace over mask and orange feathers on the left side of the mask. She wonders how many other wizards are going to be participating in this event. There was one particular wizard she wants to meet at the ball, but Camellia was not going to reveal who was this wizard.

"Tonight is the night we are going to meet. I hope you can remember who am I am," says Camellia in her thoughts.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the lavender haired young woman wonders that can it be. She approaches the door and opens to see who it was. The person that was outside her room was her younger sister, Marigold Rosecrest. Despite being sisters, Marigold has jade green colored hair and hazel colored eyes while Camellia has lavender colored hair and ruby red colored eyes.

Marigold states, "Looks like you are really are going to the masquerade because I heard a certain blonde haired member from our guild is also coming.

"Do not tell me it is Sting because I doubt he would even attend such a formal event," replies Camellia.

Marigold smirks and replies, "I never said it was Sting and you know it."

"If you say so Marigold," responds the lavender haired young lady.

The hazel eyed young lady asks, "Who are going the Masquerade with?"

"Nobody because I just want to be alone Marigold… That is all," replies Camellia to her twin sister.

Marigold knows that her older sister was lying to her. There is somebody that Camellia wants to see at the masquerade ball.

The green hair teenager replies, "I know who want you see Rufus at the Masquerade Ball and you know it."

The older Rosecrest sibling freezes all of the sudden. Camellia starts to blush a light shade of red after the younger Rosecrest sibling mentions the name of the Memory-Make mage from their guild. A mischievous smile appears from the hazel-eyed teen.

Marigold states, "You are blushing their big sister."

"Shut up!" yells Camellia at her younger sister.

The younger Rosecrest sibling states, "Do not deny the fact that you love Rufus Lohr."

Suddenly, the older Rosecrest sibling was now blushing u a shade of crimson after her younger sister mentions that Camellia is love with the Memory-Make mage. It was the truth, but the lavender haired Plant mage always has the doubt that he would never return his love her.

"Are you alright?" questions Marigold to her older sister.

Camellia asks, "Do you think that Rufus would ignore me if I told him that I love him?"

"Why are you saying that for big sister?" asks the green haired Plant mage.

The lavender haired mage replies, "I have the doubt that Rufus would not even care that I have feelings for him."

Marigold understands what her older sister is trying to say. The long blonde haired mage from Sabertooth has a reputation of being one of the strongest mages in Sabertooth aside from Minerva. Even though her older sister one of few female mages who are considered to be strong by Guild Master Jiemma, Camellia was not at the same level as the purple haired War God mage.

Marigold says, "Never doubt yourself Camellia. It is not in your personality to have doubt on anybody and that includes yourself."

With that said, the emerald green haired teen leaves her older sister's room. Camellia looks over at the dress that she was going to wear for the ball. The lavender haired mage smiles and decides to go the ball regardless who she was going meet up with later on.

"Maybe going to the ball by myself is a better idea," says Camellia to herself as she picks up the fancy dress.

After showering and putting on her outfit for the Annual Wizards' Masquerade Ball, Camellia Rosecrest was ready to enjoy a nonworking day out. She walks out of her apartment and walks down the streets just to get to her location. The townspeople gasps as they see the Sabertooth mage walking down the streets in such an elegant dress. Some of townspeople actually can recognize her despite wearing the vermilion colored mask that covers a top portion of her face.

Upon making the location of the Wizards' Masquerade Ball, the lavender haired Sabertooth mage shows her invite to the guards and they immediately let her in. As Camellia takes her first steps into the mansion, the twenty one year old young woman was in shock. She has never seen this many wizards participating in such an event like this one. Somebody taps her shoulder from behind and turns her head over all of the sudden. She immediately recognizes the person who was touching her shoulder. It was her fellow guild mate Rogue since she recognizes him by his shoulder length messy raven colored hair and red colored eyes.

"May I have this first dance Miss?" asks the red eyed mage.

I respond, "Sure thing and you call me Madame Fleur."

"Alright then Madame Fleur," replies the Shadow Dragon Slayer mage.

Both Madame Fleur and Umbra, Rogue's alias for the ball approaches the to the dance floor to dance. It was unlike for somebody like Rogue to ask somebody to dance, but then again, the wizards are acting like they are in a different persona. Suddenly Camellia looks over at recognized three wizards from Blue Pegasus flirting with the other female wizards.

"The Trimens from Blue Pegasus do not really understand they need to become a different person during the Masquerade," says Madame Fleur in her thoughts.

Umbra asks, "Are you ready Madame Fleur?"

"Sure thing Umbra," replies Madame Fleur in soft voice.

The two of them start dancing on the dance floor along with the other wizards. Madame Fleur takes a few glances at a familiar young man with long straight blonde hair. He was wearing a half mask that was a lighter shade of red. The young man sees me dancing with Umbra and he walks away. Madame Fleur recognizes the person who just walked away.

Madame Fleur says, "Can we stop dancing because I feel a bit uncomfortable dancing with you."

"I understand and I will let you go," says Umbra as he releases me from his grasps.

Madame Fleur walks away and decides to look for the man who just walk away after seeing her dancing with Umbra. As the lavender haired young lady walks up the stairs, a familiar green haired teenager wearing a cerulean blue colored half mask with seafoam green colored plumes on the right side of her mask. She was accompanied by a familiar light blond haired mage with blue colored eyes. He was wearing a white colored half mask on with gold outlining to form dragon scales on the entire mask.

"Looks like Marigold managed to partner up with Sting…. This is insane," says Camellia, in her mind.

Camellia says, "I am sorry that I am blocking your way."

She steps aside and lets the couple walk downstairs. Camellia continues walking upstairs as she searches for the blonde haired mage wearing a light scarlet red half mask on. She really wants to have a conversation with him of course. As the lavender haired Plant Magic user walks down the halls of the huge mansion. She was impressed by all the paintings that were on the on the vivid orange and mesmerizing lime green colored walls. The Plant mage looks over and sees a door that was open.

Camellia takes a few steps into the room and she sees that she was inside a library. She looks very impressed to see that this rich man has a huge variety of books. The lavender haired young lady takes a book with her vermilion gloved hand and looks at the title.

Camellia whispers, "Enchant Pivoine… One of my favorite books."

"I remember that you read that book before Madame Fleur," says a familiar voice.

The green eyed mage turns her head over with the book in her hands still. It the was blonde haired mage wearing the light crimson colored mask on. She was in a slight state of shock. Suddenly she realizes that she needs to be in her Madame Fleur persona at them moment.

"You startled me there. I did not expect you to be here um," says Madame Fleur.

The blonde haired young man replies, "I am sorry for being impolite. My name is Red Minstrel."

"Nice to meet you Red Minstrel and as you know I am Madame Fleur," states Madame Fleur as she introduces herself to the light scarlet masked mage.

Camellia hopes that Rufus does not find out that she is really Madame Fleur. She stays quiets for a moment before she sits down on a chair with the book in her hands. The lavender haired mage removes one of her vermilion colored gloves and turns the page.

"Once there was a young girl," says Madame Fleur as she looks at the words in the book.

The Red Minstrel says with a smile, "I know who you are Madame Fleur because I remember you well. Your name is Camellia Rosecrest, the strongest Plant mage in the Sabertooth Guild."

Camellia did not say a word because she forgot that Red Minstrel was Rufus. He remembers anything and the young mage just smiles. Even though he found out who she really was in a short period of time, the Plant Magic user was ahead of him because she knew who he was from the start.

"I am very impressed that you found out that I am really Camellia Rosecrest, but I remember who you are Red Minstrel. You are Sabertooth's Memory-Make mage, Rufus Lohr," says Camellia, "I was aware that you were here when I was dancing with Rouge."

Rufus seems to look a bit impressed at the young mage's response. He approaches her suddenly and slowly removes her mask to reveal her beautiful pale green colored eyes. Camellia knows that Rufus won't remove his mask, but she did mind at all.

Camellia says, "Thanks for removing my mask."

"No problem at all Rufus and I see that you are interested in the story of Enchant Pivoine," states Rufus.

Camellia replies, "Yes because it was a story that my mother would read to me. Marigold never had any interested in the story, but I certainly have."

As Camellia attempts to put away the book into the shelf, the blonde haired Memory-Make mage cannot seem to eliminate the memory of Camellia's arrival in the library. It shocks him a bit until the pale green eyed mage puts on her long vermilion silk glove on her right hand. As she takes the first few steps out the door.

"I can't seem to forget about you," says Rufus.

Camellia asks without look at Rufus, "Why would forget about me?"

"Every time I see, I remember the way you have conversations with our guild mates, the type of magic that you use, and also the feelings you have for me," replies Rufus with a smile on his face.

Camellia mutters, "You slick bastard."

The lavender haired mage turns her entire body over and faces Rufus. Despite their slight height difference, Camellia approaches the blond haired Sabertooth mage and she kisses him lightly on his right cheek.

"I will never forget you because I will always remember the mage that I fell in love with," says Camellia.

With that said, Camellia puts on her mask so she can return being Madame Fleur for the rest of the night. Rufus caresses his cheek, the place where the elegant lavender haired mage kissed him. He gives a slight smile and closes his eyes.

"I will remember you always… My true love," whispers Rufus to himself.

* * *

**This is the end of this one-shot. I hope this was not crappy for any of you guys. I apologize for that.**

**Side Note: The words Enchant Pivoine means Enchanted Peony in French for those who do not know French.**


End file.
